<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Angels and Demons by Lividian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780350">Of Angels and Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lividian/pseuds/Lividian'>Lividian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel Green, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, demon Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lividian/pseuds/Lividian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is a demon of a special class, one trained specifically to kill angels.</p>
<p>Green is an angel, a being made of love, warmth, and light.</p>
<p>Despite their differences, they fell in love. <br/>But their love comes with a risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Angels and Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an AU I wrote for a different fandom.</p>
<p>Basically, Red can injure or possibly kill Green just by touching him.</p>
<p>That's all I can say without giving the whole thing away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumblr: lividian-of-viridian</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Red's abilities were like a curse to him. He could never touch Green without seriously injuring him. Even a slight brush of his fingers could leave a searing burn on his skin, one that couldn't be healed easily, and would cause pain for days or weeks afterwards.</p>
<p>But for whatever reason, Green still loved him, and made sure to tell him every day.</p>
<p>Green was a healer, one that could only heal one human back to full health once, before his powers weakened.</p>
<p>His class of angels, in Red's unfortunate experience, were the easiest to kill. After their one-time healing spell was used, it took a large portion of their power with it, and left them vulnerable.</p>
<p>Over time, they can regain some strength, but only a small portion. Green could still heal small ailments on various beings, Red and himself included, but he was still weak, and that meant Red had to be extra careful not to do anything to hurt him.</p>
<p>His one fear, was accidentally injuring him, or worse, killing him.</p>
<p>
  <em>And one night, his fear came true.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Despite the risk, they often slept in the same bed. It was big enough for both of them to have adequate space, but sometimes Green moved too close, craving physical contact and affection in his sleep, and forcing Red to leave. </p>
<p>But, this one time, he decided not to. He was tired and didn't feel like moving. Green inched too close during the night, and Red laid his hand on Green's side.</p>
<p>He woke up to Green's pained scream, and upon realizing what was happening, removed his hand quickly, and got out of bed to turn on the light. </p>
<p>Green was curled in on himself, white wings wrapped around him like a shield as he pressed his hands to his side, chanting a healing spell repeatedly through sobs and gasps of pain.</p>
<p>All Red could do was kneel next to the bed and cry. Trying to use one of his own healing spells would only injure Green further. "I-I'm sorry... <em>I'm so sorry</em>, Green..."</p>
<p>Green's wings disappeared in a soft glow, "I-It was an accident... I'll be f-fine, don't worry...", he pressed his hands more into his side as his spell began to take affect, gasping and curling himself up tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly after Red made sure Green had fallen asleep, he contacted one of Green's close friends, Leaf. She was a high-ranking soldier angel who had more than enough power to heal Green. He explained what happened, and told her to come as quickly as possible because he was leaving. He couldn't look at Green right now without feeling guilty.</p>
<p>When she arrived, she gave Red a folded page from a spell book, "It's a power binding spell, a strong one. Use it to enchant a ring or necklace, wear it, then you can touch Green without worrying you'll hurt him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red left the apartment after Leaf told him Green would be okay, determined to figure out the spell and return as quickly as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>